When I Was Young
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: Kagura tells the tale of her love through the years of growing up. Pairing is OkiKagu. No flaming please :) If you enjoy it and have time then please drop a review to let me know what you thought x
1. Chapter 1

_**When I Was Young**_

_**Chapter 1**_

When I was a young girl of fourteen, Okita Sougo was a captain in the Shinsengumi. Although he was a ranked official, he was troublesome, cheeky and a young boy at heart. That's right… We were four years apart, him at eighteen, so being each other's play mate should have been strange but… Not with him. Not with Sougo.

I remember a sheer dislike for him at that age. We were more like rivals than friends, playing too much and speaking too little. Seeing him didn't bring a happy feeling, so to speak, not even after weeks had gone by without so much as a glimpse of his face. When he did decide to pop up, it was unexpected, but not unwelcome. We both had very mutual feelings about each other's existence.

Upon bumping into each other, we would engage in our usual conversation. Not with our mouths though, oh no… With our feet and fists.

Looking back, I suppose you could describe me as boyish. Don't get me wrong, I still took interest in some things girls tended to like; pretty parasols and the occasional Chinese-style dress. But overall… I valued food, sleep and good competition highly.

Girls didn't want to play rough and tumble because their hair would get dirty? Stuff that! I took to wrestling with boys and battling stag beetles every day.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be a girly girl, but rather I wasn't very good at it. I remember many of the older girls used to laugh at me in Kabuki-cho.

Ah yes… Kabuki-cho was where I lived back then, and still do as a matter of fact! It is a place full of many happy and sad memories. A place where people have lived and where people have died; like all places. But this place… This particular district in Edo was special. It was where I met Gin-chan after all, as well as Shinpachi, Sadaharu and many other wonderful friends. And of course… Okita Sougo.

* * *

China girl. That's what he called me, even when we first met. Sometimes he shortened it to just China. In return I called him Sadist, since his actions and speech towards certain people reflected a sadistic streak within him. I don't think it was ever genuine though… He was extremely insecure beneath the surface.

Times spent with Sougo were mundane back then. Engaging in a fight with him was the norm, and though I never really grew bored of it, sometimes I just wanted to go a few days without seeing him.

It was that smirk he had. At some point, it really began to irk me.

When I was tired perhaps or hungry and wanted to go home to Gin-chan for dinner, he would just stare down at me with those crimson eyes; lips curving upwards in the most annoying way.

It was like he was mocking or belittling me and I didn't like it. I am from the Yato tribe, the most powerful alien race in existence. I could have taken him on for days and nights on end if I had to… But I didn't have to, and I didn't want to. Sometimes I just wanted to rest or eat some delicious food. Take a hot bath maybe or walk Sadaharu… And he never understood this.

But really… It was me that didn't understand.

As a girl of fourteen I had many things to learn, so I didn't understand Sougo one bit. And as a boy of eighteen, though a master swordsman he was still immature and baby-faced, so he didn't understand me either.

In all truthfulness, Sougo's smirk was never meant to be bitter or belittling. It was just his way of teasing the girl he liked.

However, on one particular day, Sougo didn't even look at me.

* * *

This day was grey and cloudy, which was what Sougo's heart probably looked like.

I was once told by Kondou-san, the Chief of the Shinsengumi, that Sougo had lost both of his parents when he was very young, and that his elder sister, Okita Mitsuba, raised him until he was nine. It was then that she asked Kondou-san to take Sougo into his small dojo, as she couldn't provide him with everything he needed, and since she tended to spoil him due to the loss of their parents, he never made any friends.

I myself lost my mother when I was small, so when I first found out that Sougo had lost not one but two parents, it moved me a little. Even so… I didn't feel like I could relate to him through it. He was so aloof after all. But that didn't mean he was incapable of feeling love and affection.

He adored and respected his sister greatly; just her, as well as Kondou-san. Even though she couldn't visit him much because of the distance they lived apart and her weak body, he never once sulked about it, and got terribly excited when he heard she was coming to see him.

I met Okita Mitsuba at this age, at fourteen, but only briefly. Sougo and I were in the middle of another heated battle when I caught her slim, pale hand rising to her delicate face, covering her mouth daintily as she laughed. She had large brown eyes and sandy brown hair like Sougo, which fluttered in the breeze along with her cream kimono.

I remember thinking that she looked so pretty, though quite feeble and petite. I was right in thinking so, as when she started coughing our fight stopped immediately. Sougo ran over to her and tried to help her inside.

"_N-No, no Sou-chan… You are having so much fun with your friend. I'm so happy… I'm so happy you've made friends Sou-chan. Please, don't stop. Carry on playing for me"._

"_Please do not say that Aneue, you looked after me so now it is my turn to look after you. Please Aneue… I do not want your illness to get any worse… Please…"_

I noted how Sougo changed the way he spoke when talking to Mitsuba-san. He sounded very polite and respectful, even bowing before her when begging to help her indoors.

I was soon forgotten about as his attention wholly shifted towards his sister, but I didn't mind. Not one bit. Getting in the way of people's family time… I'd just feel bad for it. I liked to think they were precious moments, as my own family were never there back then. My Papi, though I loved him, was always on a different planet fighting, and my elder brother Kamui… Let's just say he wasn't in my good books.

The next time I saw Sougo was on that rainy, cloudy day; sitting on our favourite hill for fighting on. Except he wasn't in the mood for fighting, nor talking, eating or even sleeping. In just a few days after seeing that soft face and gentle laugh, Okita Mitsuba passed away.

* * *

That was the first time. The first time I felt for Okita Sougo.

Sitting on that tall hill facing the towns, his back to me and his uniform stained with blood… I couldn't walk away. And it wasn't that my legs just didn't allow it, it was because I genuinely wanted to stay with him.

The blood had come from Mitsuba-san's fiancé, who was found out to be using the Okita siblings as pawns in order to 'buy over' the Shinsengumi for his own convenience.

As a result, Sougo and Hijikata-san, the vice-chief of the Shinsengumi and Mitsuba-san's love interest, cut the man down to protect her. I respected them both for that.

And then… Just a few hours after he had been dealt with, Mitsuba-san passed away, saying her goodbyes to Sougo who sat at her bedside.

Sitting down beside Sougo on the grass made me realise something.

No words were exchanged between us. He didn't even glance at me once. Instead he just stared at the ground; chin resting on his arms and hair softly dancing in the breeze, while those pools of red filled with such sadness.

When it began to rain, he still made no attempt to move, so I held my parasol over his head. We sat there in silence for what felt like years, until the sun gently lifted its head on the horizon.

That was the first time Okita Sougo didn't speak in my presence. It was also the first time that I realised, I cared for him.

* * *

_A/N: Hello OkiKagu fans! Welcome to my new series, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^_^ Three chapters of When I Was Young have been written already and I am writing the fourth, so I will probably update every week (perhaps every Monday) with a new chapter. That will give me time to write ahead hopefully. Next chapter Kagura will jump up to 16 and Sougo 20, so there are some love scenes coming XD I hope you'll enjoy it! -Lex/Kingura x_

_Glossary thingy_

_Aneue = Elder sister_


	2. Chapter 2

_**When I Was Young**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Gintama, Sorachi-sensei does.**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

When I was a young girl of sixteen, many things had changed. My body naturally matured and I grew my hair to sport an image I never admitted I longed for. A couple of years previous I had a strange curiosity with the female body. I remember thinking breasts were the most funny-looking things, but at the same time, wished I had some. So, with a decent sized rack of my own at sixteen, curves, hips and trickles of peachy coloured strands falling down my back, I felt pretty happy with myself!

It wasn't that I adored myself, but I was very content with people finally taking me a little more seriously. And it wasn't that I was a different person on the inside, but more the way I looked at things had altered; such as a certain young man.

Okita Sougo was still the first division's captain of the Shinsengumi, but oh how he looked different. At twenty years old, Sougo had reached full maturity; his features now more defined and handsome. Of course, his growth didn't happen all of a sudden, but I think my realisation of it was rather abrupt.

We still fought a lot obviously. In fact the battles seemed to get longer and more enjoyable as we got older, which should have been odd but… We never were very ordinary. What puzzled me however, were the happenings between the blows exchanged. Sudden blankness or…tiny sensations making themselves known, causing the atmosphere to warp.

I remember aiming one sharp kick at his face, but to my annoyance he dodged to the side, taking advantage of my unbalance to grab at my wrist and pull my body into his.

Still in battle mode, I naturally assumed it would be to bring me into a headlock, or to disable me in some way to get a move in, so when the blow didn't come I was confused.

For some reason, I didn't want to look up- to look at his face. I had a strong desire to gulp as I raised my head, and when our eyes met, a foreign burning sensation spread across my skin, as well as what felt like bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

He wasn't simply looking at me, but gazing; a blank yet fond expression worn on his face. His ruby eyes seemed to be subtly searching, while the rest of his features stayed strictly still.

I didn't know what else to do but stare. I wanted to look away, to so desperately get rid of the foreign feeling. I wanted to blink rapidly and stick my tongue out at him before knocking him into the ground. But more than that, out of suspicion that it might have been a challenge, I didn't want to back down.

Thankfully, as if something had understood my inner turmoil, a drop of water landed on the tip of Sougo's nose. It had started to rain.

* * *

"_China…"_

"…"

"_...You- Argh, China! Now look what you've done, the sky's takin' a piss!"_

"_PFFF, what I've done?! Please, you're the one that wouldn't let me the hell go, uh-huh!"_

"_Well if you weren't so busy staring into space then maybe we could have finished this fight already!"_

"_Me?! What about you, you were the one staring! You probably hypnotised me or something with your stupid sadist powers, yup!"_

Amidst our shouting, the rain had taken to pelting down, drenching every roof tile and unfortunate human or amanto running home.

As realisation hit that we were already soaked through, our mouths stopped. Sougo just stared at me with a glum expression, before removing his Shinsengumi jacket and throwing it over my head.

I huffed and was about to raise my protests, but when I lifted the material from my face to see, my eyes caught something. Where the shirt sleeves had become damp, Sougo's shoulder and bicep muscles could be seen. As I took him in, his body standing taller and leaner; dripping strands of sandy brown hair hiding parts of his face, I realised how strong he had become. In just a couple of years Sougo looked like a man, and as much as it annoyed me, it caused that same burning feeling in my stomach.

And, as much as it annoyed me, I knew it was because he looked stunning.

* * *

"_I'll walk you home"._

He had said, turning around and walking in the direction of Otose's Snack Bar. I watched his retreating back with a frown before tossing his jacket back to him and turning on my heel, walking in the opposite direction.

"_Don't make me laugh, Sadist. I'm a big girl now, yup! I can get home by myself"._

But I didn't get far. As I was happily sauntering away Sougo had run up behind me and reached for my hand, spinning me around to meet him.

"_Don't be stupid China Girl. As much as it pains me to do so, I'm gonna walk you home. If you need to blame something then blame my principles- they won't let me leave a girl to catch a cold"._

I felt a little taken aback at what he said, and even blushed at the feeling of his wet hand in mine. I remember thinking 'why haven't you let go? Let go god damn you, let go!'

"_But I'm from the Yato tribe, we love rain. In fact, on my planet it rained every single day of the year, since too much sun is harmful to us, and"-_

"_Do you ever shut up?"_

He interrupted, draping his jacket carefully over my shoulders this time.

"…_S-Sadist?"_

Our faces were closer than they needed to be by far. Sougo hadn't needed to bend down to adjust his jacket around me, but he had, and he continued to linger there.

All of a sudden, he brought his palm up to cup my right cheek. I caught a flash of his half-lid red eyes before he closed in on the left side of my face and placed a sweet kiss to my temple.

As he pulled away my skin burned; blue eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly agape.

That same hot, bubbling feeling rose in my stomach again when my eyes met his. All my thoughts turned cloudy- I couldn't think straight. But as he cradled both sides of my face in his hands, I didn't need to think. I saw a rosy colour adorn his cheeks, and that determined gleam in his eyes. I was nervous, and afraid of that oh so foreign feeling… But something screamed at me not to back away.

Giving in to the feeling, I let my eyes slide shut, and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was gentle and chaste, and only lasted a couple of seconds before Sougo pulled away, almost unsure of the situation. When he realised he wasn't going to be punched or kicked however, he leaned back in, applying further pressure and emotion.

This time, the kiss was deeper and full of desire, so much so that my eyes shot open in alarm. When he wrapped one arm around my waist, pushing me up against him more, I had to stifle a gasp. I remember panicking a little, but it was fleeting. The closeness overwhelmed me, which only encouraged me further to respond, soon wrapping my arms securely around his neck; fingers tangling in soft sandy strands.

The kissing stopped after a short while, both of us breathing hard from the lack of oxygen and experience.

Slowly, we untangled ourselves from each other; Sougo taking a small step back out of courtesy. I remember, however, his face falling quickly afterwards, at the amount of steps back I had taken.

A feeling of shock had suddenly risen within me. Seeing his face and body in full view after such an intimate moment… The face and body of my play mate, my rival… I didn't know how to take it. On the one hand, I yearned for him- I could admit that then. But on the other hand… I knew deep down that things could never return to how they were. Things would be different, they wouldn't be the same, and that _frightened_ me…

And so, after shakily picking my parasol up from off the ground, and sending Sougo a look of sincere apology, I turned swiftly on my heel and ran away.

Away from him. Back to Gin-chan.

* * *

I knew he must have been hurting, but I didn't make such an apologetic face at him because I regretted what had happened… I was just scared. Scared, and still just a kid. I didn't understand what I wanted. It would take me a while before I did.

Entering our, the Yorozuya's, home made me feel childish and small again. I looked glum, felt glum, and was sopping wet, so it was no surprise to me when I began to think back to the time when my umbrella broke- the special one Gin-chan had bought for me…

At least it was late enough for Shinpachi to have gone back to his family dojo, unlike last time. He would have showered me in questions and I didn't feel like talking. Thank god all Gin-chan did was sleep and mind his own business. For once, I was grateful for it.

Even if I started crying, Gin-chan wouldn't pry unless I openly talked about it. So that's exactly what I did.

Sitting down next to the sofa he was sleeping on, I lowered my folded arms and head over his chest, and proceeded to sob my heart out.

* * *

_A/N: Hello OkiKagu fans! Thank you for reading chapter 2! ^_^ If you enjoyed it and want to leave a comment, please leave me a review so I can hear your thoughts ^_^ Wow, it sure is hard to keep Kagura in character haha, I think I'm failing. What I kind of think is, in the period that she's I dunno… 16-20 she will be getting used to new things and changing a bit, but I promise to try and show the true Kagura besides all of that- especially when she grows into an adult and is settled. I mean what girl doesn't get emotional through the teenage years? I hope this is acceptable anyway, heh ^^'_

_Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, they were lovely :') Some people said they wanted Kagura to use her accent and call Sougo 'Sadist', to which I replied yep, she does! Lol. In her dialogue she speaks the way she usually does, it's just in narration I don't think it will read too well if she uses the word Sadist everywhere- she's narrating from a time quite far in the future UwU I hope that makes sense, it…probably really doesn't haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is longer by almost a half I think…_

_P.S- Sorry for the use of the word 'rack' I don't particularly like it, but its…its Kagura ya know? XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**When I Was Young**_

_**Chapter 3**_

By the time I was a young lady of eighteen, my whole world had altered.

Although it took a long time with copious amounts of denial and confusion, I finally admitted my love for Okita Sougo.

It was on our favourite hill, the one we chose to fight on and where we sat all that time ago… On that damp, dark day where I held my parasol over his head. It was that same place where I couldn't deny my love for him any longer.

The sky was cloudy again, and showers continuously stopped and started. I sat on the wet grass with my knees brought up to my chin, my hand clutching a crumpled piece of paper. It was a letter from Papi, writing to tell me that he was so sorry, but he couldn't make it to Earth to see me as planned.

That made it two years. Two whole years since he had last visited me. All I wanted was to see him, and show him how strong I had become; how my fighting skills as a Yato had improved. To be patted on the head and told "well done Kagura, I'm proud of you", to eat my favourite foods with him, or to just…point and laugh at his stupid bald head again.

He wasn't a bad father. Not really- And I didn't resent him for anything… I suppose I just missed him growing up.

Thus, me sitting on the hill crying.

I might have been there for...ten or fifteen minutes until I heard some light footsteps padding on the grass. By the time I looked up my visitor had already plopped himself down next to me; arm curving around my shoulders and pulling me against him. My head fit neatly under his chin, like it belonged there, while my eyelids lowered slightly at his familiar scent.

"_Danna said you forgot this, when you ran out without saying anything. Thought you might want it so I came to find you"._

Straining my eyes upwards I noticed the tint of purple from my parasol being held over me.

"…_You didn't have to do that…"_

"_You're right, I didn't have to. But y'know… Acts of kindness aren't completely against my nature. Besides… You did the same thing for me once"._

At those words I pulled away slightly to actually look at him. He was twenty two now and still annoyingly, terribly handsome, so it wasn't much of a surprise when I started to blush as his eyes gazed down at me. But even so… Even though Sougo was sitting so close next to me, I still felt a lump in my throat as my fingers squeezed the letter, making my eyes sadden.

Realising I was showing signs of weakness, I tried to look away, but Sougo was having none of that.

"_China girl…Look at me China"._

He spoke low, in comforting husky tones that made my ears redden. Drowning him out was something I got worse and worse at over time.

"…_Kagura". _

I widened my eyes at that, before feeling his hand on my chin and his lips on my own, quickly warming up my cold mouth. He kissed me slowly and tenderly, wiping away my tears with his thumbs as he did so.

After breaking the kiss, he moved up to gently peck my forehead before retracting his face to look at me.

"_He'll come, China, just give him time. He's still up there right; in space? He's still out there fighting, so…he'll definitely come"._

There was something so certain about the way he said it. I instantly believed him. Shortly after, the wind picked up and shot through my hair, sending peachy strands flying in multiple directions.

Sougo had said I looked pretty that day.

I didn't know how to respond to that though, so I just punched him in the gut and then flung my arms around him.

And so began our rocky relationship.

* * *

A few months later, Sougo asked me to accompany him to a party.

It was Kuriko-san's birthday; the daughter of Matsudaira-san who was the director of the police department and the head of the Shinsengumi, ranking above Kondou-san.

As always, Matsudaira wanted the best for his precious daughter, and so arranged a large banquet for her where friends, family and the ranking officers of the Shinsengumi would attend. The men were told that if they had partners then they could invite them along, so that's exactly what Sougo did.

I was hesitant to accept his invitation at first. Me at a banquet? I remember scoffing and walking away.

But after a few days, Sougo asked again, and even bought me some sukonbu as a persuasion tactic. Naturally, I gave in after that and accepted. I really did still adore my favourite snack.

The next step was to shop for a dress.

Oh how I loathed this task. I was grateful to be out with my Anego of course, but walking around clothes shopping was the worst.

I questioned why it was so necessary. Anego had said it was because the party in question was in Western style, so the men were to wear suits and the women were to wear dresses. It turned out that she didn't own a party dress either, so she was shopping for herself as well.

"_It really shouldn't matter though Anego! Gori-san will be smitten with anything you wear, yup! And as for me… Well I'm fine with my outfit like this"._

I moaned, looking down at my usual thigh-high boots, and Chinese-style skirt and crop top.

But Anego just giggled quietly, bringing her hand up to hide her mouth. The image took me back to Mitsuba-san, which in turn made me think of Sougo. My eyes softened a little and I sighed in defeat. The things I did for that sadist…

"_Mou, Kagura-chan… You do look lovely as you are, of course! But we should dress appropriately to get in the spirit of things, wouldn't you agree? Besides… I'm sure Okita-kun would like to see you all dressed up"._

She winked and smiled knowingly. I sighed again and walked on with slumped shoulders.

"_Yes Anego…"_

The tedious shopping turned out to be a blast of fun in comparison to what I had to face later that week.

I hadn't told Gin-chan about going, so when he caught me digging around in a closet for the pair of shoes I was planning to wear, he shot a cheesy grin at me.

"_Oi oi, what could my musume possibly be looking for that would belong in there?"_

He drawled, leaning against the door frame with one arm; his usual kimono still worn the same way. I turned to stare at him and stifled a gulp.

"_Nothing Gin-chan, go back and watch the TV like a good perm-head"._

Gin-chan raised an eyebrow at that and grinned widely again.

"_Ara… Could it be you're looking for something reddish, dainty and wearable?"_

I widened my eyes a little and my mouth made a small 'o' shape as I watched him pull his hand out from inside his kimono along with something else. Of course. My shoes.

"_W-What is this? H-HOW DID THESE GET ON MY PERSOOONNNN?!"_

"_Ah shut up Gin-chan! You're such an idiot!"_

I shouted at him as he made a face at the things I was looking for and flung them across the room in mock-horror. My shoes hadn't gone missing at all, he had just taken them and hidden them to irk me.

"_Oi Kagura, so…what? Are you going somewhere without Gin-san? Are you going somewhere dressed all lady-like to- PFFFF BAHAHA! Ahh, sorry sorry, it's just an impossible image… Better go lie down"._

I watched his retreating back with a scowl while clutching my footwear. He was probably right, it probably would be an impossible image for me to pull off. But still…

"_Tch, asshole perm"…_

* * *

When I complained to Anego about how he had mocked me, she simply said, _'well, you'll show him' _in a final tone. And, judging by his reaction, somehow I think she was right.

"_Oiiii, Kagura! Are you done in there yet brat? Gin-san needs to piss"._

Gin-chan, Shinpachi and Anego were all sitting in the front room watching TV; Anego already looking beautiful in her pale blue dress as she sat and waited for me to finish, and for Kondou-san and Sougo to arrive.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for what felt like forever. My hair was pinned up elegantly with silver hair decorations, while a light touch of make-up adorned my facial features. I had begged Anego to do everything for me, as I had got revolted reactions over my make-up skills in the past.

I touched the glass with my right hand and furrowed my brows a little. Was that really…me? My reflection looked so much older than usual…

After a while of contemplating I looked down to smooth my cardinal red dress and shuffled a bit in my heels. They weren't extremely high or anything, but I still fretted about how I was going to walk properly…

"_Oi brat!"_

"_Gin-san, let Kagura-chan take her time, she might be nervous…"_

"_Not you too Shinpachi. The only thing she's nervous about is…"_

Unlocking the door and stepping out of the bathroom was difficult with the way I looked. I felt so different and embarrassed… But when I heard them talking I figured I needed to make a move.

"…_-Is…Kagura…You look uhh…"_

What greeted my eyes as I appeared in the room was enough to make me want to dig a hole and camp in there for the rest of my life.

Gin-chan's eyes were wide, for him at least, and his mouth hung open a little as he studied me from over the back of the sofa. Shinpachi looked shocked also, with an open smile slowly forming on his face.

"_Wow, Kagura-chan, you look so beautiful! Well boys, doesn't she?"_

Anego had said in glee, proud of her hair and make-up skills.

"_Ah… Kagura, you look…"_

Gin-chan blinked and then relaxed into his seat again as he smiled warmly at me.

"_You look great"._

"_You're right Gin-san, she does! I hope you have a nice evening Kagura-chan, Aneue"._

I blushed heavily at their compliments and looked at the floor.

"_T-Thank you very much Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego… I'm sure I will"._

* * *

Anego and I left the house after saying goodbye, and walked a little way down the street. It was a warm night luckily, so we didn't need our shoals, though we brought them along anyway. Since our transport hadn't arrived on time, that being a Shinsengumi patrol car, we decided to at least walk down to the road it would have to drive up and wait beside it.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes the vehicle pulled up, stopping after Anego waved her hand out. As the headlights stayed on almost blinding us, two figures stepped out from the driver and passenger doors.

"_Sorry we're late ladies. Kondou-san had a bit of…difficulty, shall we say"._

The sound of Sougo's voice made my heart thump in my chest. The realisation that I was actually dressed up hit me again like a vicious wave, and the desire to run out of his sight overwhelmed me.

"_Ohh, Kondou-san, honestly… Will you never learn to tie your own tie, hmm?"_

"_I-It wasn't that! It was just…O-Otae-saaan!"_

"_Don't even think about touching me you GORILLA STALKER!"_

I watched the familiar scene between the two strange lovers play out, and couldn't refuse a loud laugh as Kondou-san was thrown onto his back.

Many people were shocked when they first became a couple, and even more so when they got married last year, but we were extremely happy for them nonetheless. Anego had said to me that Kondou-san was a strange man. He was clumsy, foolish and loud-mouthed, but so incredibly kind-hearted and loyal. I remember her eyes softening as she spoke about him like that. Anyone could see that she loved him dearly, even if he was a gorilla.

"_Right then Kagura-chan, shall we sit in the back?"_

I nodded and followed her to the car, but stopped in my tracks as I encountered our other escort. His outline was all I could make out, as the headlight was shining so brightly in my face, but he could definitely see me.

"_Y-Yo, Sadist, thanks for picking us up. Let's hope you don't crash on the way there, uh-huh!"_

"_Tch… And kill my chief? I don't think so China. Maybe next time, when it's just you in the car"._

There was a brief pause before he replied. He sounded a little reserved which was strange for Sougo, but I shrugged it off and joined Anego on the back seats. I giggled along with her as she pointed out that Kondou-san's hands were probably too jittery to drive, which is why he was in the passenger's seat.

By the time we arrived, the hall was flooded with guests, all dressed in fancy clothing and either eating or talking with people they knew. Matsudaira was easily spottable, surrounded by women in the centre of the room with a plate of drumsticks in one hand. Kuriko-san looked like she was having fun with some friends nearby, while her father kept an eye out for any boys attempting to talk to her.

The hall was beautifully decorated. Pink drapes hung by every window with silver fringes, as well as balloons, ribbons and soft lights in every corner. All in all it was a dazzling setting for a birthday party.

After a couple of hours of idle chatting and complete boredom on my part, a certain missing guest joined our group and placed a hand on my head. I looked up in surprise and met with Hijikata-san's face staring down at me; a cigarette still hanging loosely from his lips.

"_Yo, Ojou-san. Enjoying a night without that lazy sugar freak?"_

I blinked at him rapidly before a smile crept up on my face

"_Yo, Hiji! Gin-chan's at home with Shinpachi right now, but you can still pop round after this if you want to see him, yup!"_

"_Pch, please, he's the last person I'd want to see on my weekend"._

When Kondou-san turned round a large grin was plastered on his face, as he stepped up to Hijikata with open arms.

"_Toushi, it's so good to see you! Have a drink and"-_

"_Kondou-san, Kondou-san, not so loud please. There's a reason I've been acting as security outside"._

He pointed to Kuriko-san a little nervously before fetching a drink, and we all suddenly understood; laughing at his expense while he marched back outside.

Once he had left, softer music started playing and couples started to slow-dance around us. I suddenly felt the urge to go to the toilet. There was no way Sougo would ask me to dance, not even a slim chance of it, right? I questioned the possibility of it over and over again until the man in question stood in front of me.

With slow movements, he rested his hands on my waist and shoulder blade, before dipping his head to whisper in my ear.

"_You look tense. Don't worry, just relax and follow my lead"._

I was about to protest with a stomp to his foot, when I noticed his head nodding to the door leading outside. With my eyes never leaving his, I followed his slow and subtle movements as we half-danced towards the exit.

Once we were outside I breathed a sigh of relief and stretched my body with a groan.

"Haaah, so glad to be out of there… I couldn't dance to save the universe, uh-huh."

Sougo smiled maturely but stayed silent. With a wider grin of my own I stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. You're not half-bad sometimes...for a sadist".

I watched as he turned his head away; his cheeks turning a deep crimson as he acknowledged my thanks with a quiet grunt. During the whole night he had hardly said a word, only laughing now and then with Kondou-san. He didn't say anything when it was time to head back home either, but held onto my hand with a loving squeeze as we walked to the car.

Later that week however, I found out from Anego what Sougo had told Kondou-san after they dropped us off that night, which probably explained why he had been so shy.

"_**She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen… Like a china doll. I'm pretty certain I love her, Kondou-san… I want to be with her until the day I die".**_

* * *

_A/N: Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter- Hope it was okay haha. So Kondou and Otae are together in this, and I'm sorrrrry if you do not like that pairing, but hey, they're not the centre ^_^ Oh and about what Kagura says to Hijikata about going to see Gintoki- Yeah uhh, I ship GinHiji really hard. LOL. But you can just ignore that if you don't ship them. Lastly, Hijikata was hiding outside because he didn't want to be recognised and stalked by Kuriko-chan again, in case anyone forgot about that certain episode. Thank you so much for reading! xx_

_**Notes/Glossary thing- (In case anyone didn't know or forgot or something)**_

_Danna = Master, which is what Sougo calls Gintoki. (I don't think it is used for that reason so much nowadays but I could be wrong)._

_Anego = Big sis and maybe boss lady since it sometimes translates as that in either the manga or anime at times. Kagura always calls Otae this I believe._

_Gori-san = Shortened version of Gorilla-san, Kondou-san's nickname. _

_Musume = Daughter (though she isn't really Gin's daughter, I could have sworn he used that word once…And if he didn't then well, it still says they have an odd father-daughter relationship on the wiki haha!)_

_Aneue = Elder sister (used in chapter 1 as well. Not used much nowadays I don't think.)_

_Ojou-san = Young lady. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: To the guest reviewer that I think got upset with me for using a phrase with God in it ('god damn it' I think it was) in a previous chapter, I'm very sorry if that offended you, but please know it was not intended to belittle anyone's faith. Personally, I am not religious, but I do respect everyone's beliefs. I intended it to come across as a phrase that many people use now, nothing more. Again, I'm very sorry if it upset you, but I'm not going to change the way I write. Just to warn you- There are phrases with the word 'hell' in them ect in this chapter, and some...very terrible ceremony knowledge on my part. If you are going to be offended by this, please know that you have been warned and I suggest you stop reading now for your own sake. I'm not trying to be mean or anything dear guest, I just don't want to cause upset further without really meaning to. Sorry, but I'm not going to change the way I word things. Thanks for understanding x**_

_**Chapter 4**_

When I was a young lady of twenty, something miraculous happened.

Okita Sougo asked me to marry him.

Now, because Sougo was Sougo, it wasn't incredibly romantic or anything, but I was taken aback nonetheless and really, very overjoyed.

We were sitting on that same hill, treating ourselves to a few doughnuts during his work break. While talking I had said something that had sparked a challenge, and so we engaged in yet another heated battle.

A powerful kick from my leg sent him rolling down the hill for a good few seconds, until he put his foot out to stop himself and practically charged back up the hill towards me. I called him a sadistic rhino which earned me a backhand to my face. Unfortunately for him I blocked it in time with my forearm, which in turn gave me time to slip between his legs and get behind him.

"_Slick moves, China girl. But let's see if you can block this!"_

Sougo swung his arm round at full force; narrowly missing my head as I ducked. I made a face at him and laughed mockingly.

"_Hah! You are too slow, yes? At the rate you're aging you'll eventually need oiling; you won't be able to keep up with me. I'll have to find myself a new fighting partner, uh-huh!"_

Suddenly Sougo grinned devilishly, bringing his leg around with the rest of his half-turned body and knocking me off my feet. Amidst my rambling I had foolishly let my guard down… As my back impacted with the ground I squeezed my eyes shut, only to re-open them at the feeling of weight pinning me down. I was met with crimson eyes, and that same devilish smirk forming perfectly on ivory skin.

"_Then perhaps, China, I will marry you, so that you cannot run astray"._

I stared up at him with the face of a million questions; my eyes searching his for answers I wasn't sure even existed. I didn't know whether it was a joke or if it was a subtle proposal…I couldn't read him at all. But then I saw it. That small, hardly noticeable twitching at the side of his mouth; the one that occurred whenever he was nervous or serious about something.

"…_Sadist"-_

"_Will you marry me, Kagura?"_

He asked; voice low and breathy as his lips brushed against my cheek and then my ear. I breathed out a shaky breath that I didn't realise I was holding, before placing a hand on his shoulder and turning my head to look at him.

"…_Sougo…"_

With a look of hope he leaned in to kiss me, breaking it now and then to murmur against my lips.

"_Does that…Mean…Mm…Mean yes?"_

"_Yes…Ah! AHH-HAHA!"_

I squealed in surprise and then joy as he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us all the way down the hill. By the time we reached the bottom we had grass, leaves and god knows what else in our hair and clothes, but we were happy.

When we snapped out of our laughter, Sougo was grinning from ear to ear; a truly ecstatic, even boyish grin playing on his face. It was the most emotion I had ever seen him display, so I couldn't help but gulp a little. At the knowledge that I had caused it, my chest filled with such warmth and compassion, I thought I might burst… Looking back at the memories we had made so far; the words exchanged, battles fought and photos taken, I could truly say I loved us.

* * *

Introducing Sougo to my Papi was not an easy task. Even the sheer mention of a boy talking to me used to drive him up the wall and send him into a spiral of worry, so I was extremely wary of what I wrote in my letter to him.

Once posted, I thought about his many possible reactions to it all day. In the end it gave me a headache so I lobbed one of the sofas through the wall.

Gin-chan's body jolted at the loud crash which made his JUMP fall on the floor.

"_O-Oiiii, Kagura-chan, what the hell is up with you?!"_

"_Tired"._

With a frown I threw myself onto the remaining sofa, not bothering to wait for Gin-chan to get up and ended up kicking him in the stomach.

"_Tch… Such a brat, what are you, five? Young women your age should really stick to serving sake ya know? Not loitering around their elders eating all the food…"_

There was a short silence before Gin-chan spoke up again, his tone a little more serious.

"_Oi… He didn't hurt ya did he?"_

I smiled inwardly at his concern and shuffled a bit, before making my way over to his lap; wrapping my arms around his middle and nuzzling my head to his chest. I could feel him freeze for just a split second, but then relax as he brought a hand up to stroke my head.

"_No"._

"_Hmm?"_

"_He hasn't done anything, don't worry"._

I said with a light tone of happiness in my voice. Gin-chan seemed to find that answer acceptable, since he sighed a little through his nose and leant his head back.

"…_Gin-chan?"_

"_Mm?"_

"…_You are like a second father figure to me, yes? …Would you get mad if I were to marry?"_

"…_Hoh boy"._

Just as I could sense a lecture coming on, Hijikata slid open the front door and walked through, thankfully interrupting Gin-chan.

"_Whew, what a day… Glad it's over. I'm not sure how much more of Sougo's disturbingly happy attitude I can take"._

"_Oi oi, at least knock before you just waltz in, ya mayo freak…"_

"_Seriously though, he creeps me out so much. He wasn't obvious about it but I could tell something had happened, he kept doing this weird-ass grin throughout random parts of the day"._

"…_Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Ahh I need to piss"…_

"_Hijikata-kun? …Oiiiii, Hijikataaaa!"_

Hijikata stopped in his tracks and turned back around with a bored look in his eyes.

"_Ugh…Hello, I suppose, sugar freak"._

He said as he pecked Gin-chan on the lips, before looking down at me and squeezing my cheek affectionately.

"_Yo, Ojou-san. You wouldn't have anything to do with Sougo's uncharacteristically cheerful mood, would you?"_

"_Me? Pfffff, please. I wouldn't know at all. Maybe he got lucky at a whore house or something, uh-huh"._

Hijikata pulled a face before turning in the direction of the bathroom. I looked to Gin-chan, who sighed loudly and threw his head back against the sofa for the second time. It seemed many things needed to be worked out in this dysfunctional family…

* * *

Two weeks later, something terrible happened.

Without my knowledge, Papi had received my letter and had decided to change his destination. Instead of his next targeted planet, he headed for Earth.

And so it was that I came across him in the middle of the street, hat and goggles still on and his Yato parasol poised. I could tell straight away that he was in the middle of a fight, but to my absolute horror, his opponent opposite him was none other than my fiancé; Okita Sougo.

_"Come on then, boy. If you really intend to marry my precious daughter, then you'll need to swing faster than that!"_

_"Heh! Just you wait… Try not to fall behind, old man!"_

Before I could even blink the two warrior figures were charging toward each other like angered bulls, battle cries sounding out of their lungs in a burst of zeal. I watched intently, stopping myself from calling out. For a minute or two, I actually felt reassured. Sougo was holding his own pretty well, and thanks to his expert sword skills and rapid movements, was able to avoid some otherwise nasty blows.

But then, he saw me.

My eyes widened dramatically as he stopped momentarily to look at my face, only to be smacked hard across his jaw by Papi's weapon, and sent flying into a wall. I cringed at the impact, but made my way over to him after I heard his pained grunts.

_"O-Oi Sadist, what the hell do you think you are doing?! You can't just-!"_

_"Stay out of this China… This is something I have no choice but to settle"._

_"But-!"_

_"I said stay out of it!"_

I furrowed my brows at his words, his tone and the whole damn situation.

"_Fine! Have it your way- but seriously Sadist, what the hell can you do?! You're all beaten up already, yes?! There's…blood coming from your head, and… You can't fight an adult Yato, there's nothing you can do!"_

Sougo slowly got himself up after that, picked up his sword, and stepped forward to face his opponent once again. With his back to me and the wind blowing his hair and cravat, he said;

"_There is something, China… I can… I can prove to him that I'm good enough for his little girl"._

And without giving me any chance to voice my protests, he sped off, clutching his weapon tightly.

"…_Idiot…You're already good enough for me, yes?"_

Almost an hour into the fighting, Sougo was bloody, bruised, battered and on the ground.

While gasping for air on his back, he saw Papi's two heavy boots approach him. Wearily, he rolled himself onto his stomach, spitting out red liquid in the process. He held his sword up once more, in a shaky, feeble attempt to land a hit on his opponent. But it was not rewarded. Papi quickly grabbed at his collar and flung him unceremoniously to the ground on his back again. Sougo winced slightly, but did even more so when a heel dug hard into his chest.

"_A-Ackgh!"_

"_You are weak. You are NOT good enough for my daughter"._

Papi declared in a final tone, his eyes stern and icy.

"…_Papi…Please, you don't"-_

"_Silence, Kagura! My decision is final- Ah…K-Kagura, look out..!"_

For a second I was confused, but as I looked up and saw many heavy roof tiles falling towards me, I realised what his sudden concern was about. All of their crashing about had made some of the buildings unstable, so a little destruction in the aftermath was inevitable. In an instant, something fast impacted with my side. With my eyes closed I felt as light as a feather, soaring through the air, which soon ended with a crash as I met a hard surface.

When my eyes opened, I was met with the bloody face of my fiancé, smirking down at me victoriously. A few metres away, my Papi stood with a shocked expression, though relief slowly began to weave its way through.

"_You're right, old man… I'm not good enough to be with your daughter. Hell, she could fight me for two days straight and even go on for another five, but by that time I'd admittedly be dead. So no, I'm not good enough for her, and I can't match up to her. But, what I can do… Even if it costs me my life, what I definitely will always do, is protect her. I give you my word on that."_

After Sougo said his piece, he stood up on shaky legs and limped away, putting pressure on a wound below his ribcage all the while.

I watched him go until Papi's open palm was in my view. I took it and finally stood up, brushing off my clothes in the process. I looked at him and gave him a small smile, to which he did the same.

"_Heh… He certainly endured well, and protected you in the end despite the agony he was in. I suppose he has passed the test… You two… You two can do as you like"._

At his approval my smile widened though my bottom lip quivered, and I flung my arms around him in a loving embrace. Before I knew it, I was shedding a few tears which soaked into his scarf.

"_Thank you Papi… Thank you for meeting and accepting him; the man who is very important to me…The man I love"._

* * *

When my time to marry eventually came round, Gin-chan said it would be a day to remember if nothing else. And oh how right he was…

Since we were all terribly poor as always, no flashy transport was hired to get me to the chapel. Instead I sat on the backseats of a Shinsengumi patrol car, wedding dress and all.

Many people must have sneered or laughed as we drove by, but I didn't care. I could say with brutal honesty that I felt much more comfortable like this; Hijikata and Gin-chan in the front squabbling while the vehicle rumbled about… I wouldn't have had it any other way.

But then, as I thought everything was going quite well, the first class transport came to a stop.

_"…Nope. No way, there's no way this is happening. Hijikata-kun? This isn't happening right? TELL ME, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING RIGHT?!"_

_"Keep it down you stupid sugar brain! It's probably nothing, one sec"._

Hijikata spoke around his cigarette while unbuckling to step out the driver's door. I watched on with faint amusement as Gin-chan joined him, both of them yelling and pulling each other about. With a bored expression I unwound the window to remind them of my presence.

_"You are done fighting now, yes? Give it to me straight"._

_"Stop talking like a gangster you wife-to-be!"_

_"Quiet, quiet, settle down you two… Ojou-san, I hate to tell you this, but it appears we have burst a tyre"._

A long pause ensued as they both waited for my reaction while I stared back, judging them.

_"Now, it's nothing we can't fix, I can just leg it back to HQ and bring another one to"-_

_"Ah. I understand. Well, see you there then yes?"_

I started to walk away hurriedly in the direction of the ceremony, before I was hauled back by Gin-chan's hand clamping down on my head.

_"LIKE HELL YOU'RE WALKING, IDIOT! Get in the car, shut up and eat some sukonbu. Let us adults deal with this"._

I shot a glare his way as I was thrown onto the back seat and had the door slammed in my face. Tch… Idiots.

By the time they had eventually sorted out the tyre problem the ceremony was meant to have started. Numerous calls and texts bombarded Hijikata and Gin-chan's phones, mostly from Kondou, Shinpachi and Yamazaki.

The sun was slowly setting, turning the clouds pink and horizon orange. But as Hijikata cried out victoriously, it seemed we were finally ready to go.

Pulling up in front of the chapel was when the nerves actually hit me. I had been so comfortable all morning and afternoon; when eating breakfast, when getting ready, when in the car, and even when the vehicle broke down.

This moment however, was different.

I always thought every girl fantasised about their wedding day. But I never did… Okay, maybe a little, but it was fleeting. But now… I was going to be someone's wife, someone's partner. Sougo's partner.

I gulped inwardly. Gin-chan must have noticed I looked a little lost, because he patted my head and helped me out of the car. Flashing him a small smile assured him I was fine though, as we made our way towards the double doors.

Hijikata finished locking the car and jogged up to stand at my other side. My bridesmaids, Soyo-chan, Nobume and Anego, followed as well after having waited for us in a separate car. They were all in matching cream-coloured dresses, each of them looking astonishingly pretty. I had asked Kyuubei to be a bridesmaid as well, but much to Toujou's dismay, she politely declined.

_"Well, despite being a bit late… Are you ready, Ojou-san?"_

_"I'm ready"._

And that's when my heart pumped more rapidly than ever.

As both of the men at my sides opened the doors, many thoughts flew through my mind. Who would I see first? What would people think and say? Was Papi feeling alright about it all? And most importantly of all… How was Sougo?

What met my eyes behind my veil was simply beautiful.

Many colours displayed around the room, mostly from people's clothing lit up by the various decorations. I caught a glimpse of Tsukki's hair as I scoured the end of the long room for the sadist.

Then I spotted him. From the angle I could only see his head and shoulders, and he wasn't looking my way intentionally, but I marvelled at how smart he looked, having combed his hair back a little neater than usual.

I didn't get time to stare at him much though, because just as the guests were beginning to turn around and smile excitedly, Gin-chan began nudging me. I looked up at him quickly to ask what was wrong, only to find him sweating and making incoherent noises.

_"A-A-Ahm, K-Kagura-chan, your old man ain't here…!"_

Hijikata widened his eyes in time with me, and gawked stupidly, dropping his cigarette. He then began to whisper harshly at Gin-chan.

_"Ehhh?! What do you mean he's not here?! …Okay, calm down. We have to go through with the ceremony even if he's not here, so… Gintoki, you're basically her Earth dad. You're going to have to give her away"._

_"W-WHAT? What now, me? Why?! We should wait for Kagura's real dad to"-_

_"Gin-chan… It's fine! Please, won't you walk me down the aisle?"_

I smiled up at him sweetly, meaning every word. Of course, I felt some sadness building up in my chest due to my Papi not making it to my own wedding, but… Because Gin-chan was there, I felt safe, certain and very happy.

Gin-chan in turn relaxed visibly and smiled back, a calm look spreading in his eyes. I could understand… It had been a stressful day for him what with all the hiccups, but most of all, I'm sure he was feeling a lot of different emotions about me marrying. I had been like a daughter to him since I was a young girl of fourteen, so it was only natural if he was feeling a bit sorrowful.

With that in mind I kissed his cheek along with the smile, just for good measure.

Hijikata gave him a last look of reassurance and kissed both of our heads, before walking along one of the back rows and then down towards Kondou and Yamazaki at the front.

And with that, the soft music which marked the beginning of the ceremony started to play.

* * *

Walking down the aisle was nerve-wracking. Though I was usually very loud-mouthed by nature, once eyes were on me I became incredibly shy, especially in this sort of attire.

The fact that the ceremony _was_ about me and Sougo didn't make it any better.

By the time I reached the front my legs were complete jelly. Though of course, I'd never let anyone know that.

Finally, Sougo slowly turned his head towards me. He must have looked incredibly calm and unfazed to those that didn't know him well, but not me. I didn't fail to notice that little twitch at the side of his mouth; the one he did when nervous, as well as when he proposed to me.

I gave Gin-chan a final smile as my hands left his arm, and moved closer to stand directly in front of Sougo.

He gently took my hands into his before raising the corners of his mouth slightly. Other than that he just watched me, his blood red eyes never leaving my blue ones, until the music died down and we were ready to listen to the speech.

Half way through however, Kondou-san, who Sougo chose to be his best man, began to fidget. He patted his pockets in confusion, and then slowly began to sweat buckets. That was when I realised what was wrong and began cursing the gorilla in my head with many hurtful names related to hairy apes.

_"I-I can't find the rings… Toushi, I think I've f-forgotten the rings…!"_

I heard him whisper to Hijikata, looking like he wanted to take a dump right there and then with shame.

_"Oh you have got to be kidding…"_

_"What's up Vice Chief?" Yamazaki asked, springing up from his doze._

_"Kondou-san thinks he's forgotten the rings- Oi Gintoki! Gin! I think we have a problem…"_

Gin-chan stood up all of a sudden nearly letting out a scream, but recollected himself and instantly sat down again.

_"S-Shinpachi-kun, you don't have the rings do you?"_

_"Eh? No, I thought Kondou-san did… Aneue said he definitely had them!"_

Unbeknownst to them, we at the altar could hear everything they were saying. Staying calm we tried fake-smiling at everyone to reassure them there was nothing wrong. However, despite our efforts we didn't help the situation at all, because before long Zura came flying out from a shadowed place and kicked the shocked Priest out of the way, somehow changing into his clothes instantly as well as adding a fake beard.

_"Hah hah hah! Sorry to keep you waiting everyone!"_

Though Sougo wasn't fooled at all and began twitching all over, I still tried my best to whisper under my breath;

_"Zura… What exactly are you doing?"_

_"It's not Zura, it's Priest Katsuura. And don't you worry Leader, myself and Gintoki have this all under control. Isn't that right Gintoki?"_

Gin-chan wearily walked up to his disguised friend, most likely ready to strangle him, but managed a passable polite tone.

_"I-Is that right, Zura?"_

_"It's not Zura, it's"-_

_"What on earth do you have in mind, Zura?"_

_"No, like I was saying, it's not Zura, its Priest Katsuura"._

_"AND I'M ASKING YOU, WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING YOU OBVIOUS IMBECILE?!"_

_"…Hoh hoh, take these. The rings, take them"._

I looked down at what Zura was referring to and noticed him not so subtly slide a box of doughnuts towards Gin-chan's feet. After bending down to pick it up, Gin-chan looked worn out beyond belief.

_"Uhm, what are these?"_

_"Rings"._

_"LIKE HELL THEY ARE! You're not thinking of using these as substitutes are you?! This is your master plan?! Why are there conveniently two left?! And what's with one of them, it's got a gaping bite mark in the side of it! Who even feels that peckish and then guilty so they have to put it back?!"_

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Madao look around the room with a blush and a hand to the back of his head, while he licked the remaining crumbs away from the side of his mouth.

I sighed outwardly and turned to the two idiots fighting over the box.

_"Shut up, it's fine, just give them here!"_

With a look of defeat in Gin-chan's eyes he slumped back to his seat, handing Kondou-san the doughnuts.

In a matter of seconds, doughnuts were on our fingers, Sougo being careful not to make it crumble when he slipped my one on for me.

During our vows Zura's fake beard began to slip on one side, causing me to almost laugh out _'I do'_ on several occasions, but aside from that, everything else went…fairly normal.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"._

Sougo had a charming grin on his face as he lifted my veil, before leaning in to kiss me lovingly; scoping me up in his arms and rushing out of the building.

Once we got outside I was spun round and round, his pure and happy laughter ringing in my ears. In my blurred vision I could see all my friends' teary yet cheerful faces. Out of all of them, Kondou's definitely won, his tears running rampant down his cheeks as he tried to sniffle against Hijikata's shoulder.

After many camera flashes and heartfelt congratulations however, it was apparent that we had to make a move. Nobume couldn't take the sight of doughnuts anymore and began chasing after us with her sword frantically; only being held back by Tsukuyo and Sa-chan.

I tossed my bouquet towards the crowd, which Soyo-chan ended up catching with a delighted look on her face.

_"Meet you all at the party in a few!"_

Sougo shouted back to everyone, letting me down and taking my hand so I could run with him down the road.

To the far side on the grass I could see someone running towards the chapel, bending down and panting hard once they got there.

_"Papi!"_

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked back at him. He had made it at last, and was waving with all his might despite being completely out of breath.

_"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, KAGURA-CHAN!"_

I practically glowed at his words. With my hand tightening in Sougo's and my eyes connecting with his while we ran, I really did feel beautiful beyond belief.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello readers! First and foremost, I am so sorry about the terrible ceremony knowledge, I kept forgetting things and I got stressed out over offending anyone but... It is Gintama. I think I can be justified by saying anything can happen? .O Yeah, probably not, I'm so sorry guys, this was so hard for me to write ;v; I know in the Edo period they probably didn't have weddings like this either, but... At the same time they didn't have patrol cars. I mean come on. XD Ahhh, I tried my best I promise, I'm just really bad at weddings, I have no clue.**_

_**Anyway, I hope everyone can just...Take this with a pinch of salt and not stone me. I'm really sorry guys...**_

_**But yes if you enjoyed it despite the terribleness of this chapter...Yay! XD I tried to put a bit of Gintama humour in there, but its probably failed epically haha!**_

_**Yes, please assume that Sougo and Kagura both put on their real rings once they are retrieved XD**_

_**Thanks so much for reading xxxxxxx**_

**_Glossary (In case anyone needs it, which I'm sure you don't xx):_**

_**- Katsuura = Ya know his Captain Katsuura alias where he stresses the 'u'? Yeah its the same thing haha.**_

- _**Anego = Big sis / boss lady**_

_**-Aneue = Elder sister**_

_**-Sukonbu = Pickled seaweed treat (I think. Its the thing Kagura always eats).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When I was a young woman of twenty two, I was fully accustomed to married life with Okita Sougo.

We lived together in a home not far from the Shinsengumi headquarters, and though it wasn't anything big, it was comfortable. However, one thing continued to puzzle me greatly…

We still hadn't killed each other.

* * *

[~Flashback Sequence~]

At first it took a while to get used to being around each other in such a way. The alien and the sadist, husband and wife? Hah! Sometimes I got confused as to what it was; dream, nightmare or reality.

But, after weeks of inner struggles and feelings of disbelief and nervousness, a sudden, very welcome warmth spread through my entire body, letting me know that it was indeed a reality.

It was around twenty days in, and I awoke to the light of the room, telling me we were in for another beautiful day. My blue eyes gazed at the shoji doors and various shelves in my view sleepily, while my ears strained to hear the birds singing. Instead of high-pitched tweeting however, I picked up soft breathing, which I suddenly became aware of against the back of my neck.

My face automatically reddened, realizing who it belonged to. With a twist of my head I tried to get a look at him, but before I could see anything clearly he moaned lightly in protest, wrapping his arms tigher around my middle - which I now realised were there - and pulling my back against his chest.

I held no doubt in my mind that my face was as red as a tomato.

'Curse you Sadist', I thought as I puffed out my cheeks huffily and wriggled as carefully as possible until I was facing him. When I did, my cheeks deflated slowly and my comical scowl relaxed, allowing my features to turn back to their natural positions, if not a bit more stunned.

He was, if only one word could describe him, beautiful.

That word is all that chimed through my head as I watched his smooth chest rise and fall; the ends of his sandy hair fanned out over one side of the pillow.

My movement had caused him to lie on his back, but had fortunately not awoken him. I was thankful, for now I could take the time to simply watch him doze; his expression so gentle and innocent compared to what he could look like awake.

This sensation and natural pleasantry was a first for me.

Of course, we had consummated our marriage, as was tradition, but when I awoke in the morning he wasn't there… I felt as if nothing had actually happened at first, and craved his touch almost desperately. But when I looked to the side of me, a simple flower laid there, which spoke a million words to me. _'I love you', 'I'm sorry, duty calls, but I'll be back'_… Those kinds of things. I felt warm and complete again within a matter of seconds, even though he wasn't there.

And at this particular time, after days of him having to leave early, he finally had a day off, so I indulged in the rare opportunity of seeing him sleep next to me.

After around half an hour he began to stir, so I formed my mouth into a grin and pounced on top of him. If he was going to wake up, he may as well wake up in style.

I hugged his head relentlessly while laughing, which caused his limbs to flail about in shock.

"C-China, China! God damn, China girl! I'm sorry for whatever I did, I take it back, you can kick me in the shin if you want, but for my lungs' sake please stop suffocating me with your magnificent breasts!"

"Oh..?"

I stopped my laughing abruptly and looked down at his strained expression, pausing for a moment and then bursting into a fit of giggles all over again.

"Buhahahaha! Your face! Your face is amazing Sadist!"

"Maybe you should look in the mirror alien girl, your face is a pretty messy sight as well!"

As soon as the words left his lips his fingers began their tickling assault up and down my bare sides, and then over my thighs and up my back.

"Agghhh! No, no anything but this..!" I arched my back as far as I could to try and stop his hands but he just brought them to my overly exposed front. "GAAAH, STOP YOU BASTARD! I'm warning you S-Sadist, Gin-chan once tried tickling me to death and he got my foot in his face, uh-huh!"

Sougo gave me a sly, almost perverse look as his lips broke into a lop-sided smirk.

"If your foot connected with my face right now then that would make for a very interesting position don't you think?"

I grabbed his hands to cease their movements and paused for a few seconds, before going red again. I then proceeded to roar loudly and kick him through the doors. I sighed a little afterwards… That was more furniture that needed replacing.

Later on Sougo sat at the kotatsu with his yukata on while I prepared us both some breakfast. As it was so hot we left the main shoji doors open, which added to the already relaxed atmosphere. I smiled sweetly at his daydreaming face while my long hair, still kept in two separate strands, bobbed up and down as I continued to cook.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you. It isn't always like this. It's just, there's been a lot of illegal weapon smuggling lately"…

"Oh?"

"Mm… Hijikata-san's been going mental as usual, the moron".

"Haha! Well that's Hiji for you, yup! And please don't apologise Sadist, it doesn't suit you, uh-huh. I understand perfectly well that you tax revenue robbers have to keep busy".

"Tax revenue robbers?" he asked incredulously.

"That's what Gin-chan has always called you all" I laughed.

As the sun filtered through our home and we talked, fought and laughed about many things, I came to realise it at last.

I was unmistakably married to a lovable, sadistic idiot.

[~End of Flashback Sequence~]

* * *

Life carried on this way even after two years.

Anego and Kondou-san were still married, Gin-chan, Hiji and Zura were all nearly in their mid-thirties which I loved to remind them about, and, unsurprisingly, Shinpachi was still single.

As for the rest of our friends they were still their weird, lovable selves. Sa-chan still stalked Gin-chan whenever she could, Tsukki still guarded Yoshiwara, MADAO was…well, still a MADAO… There was one surprise, however.

Takasugi Shinsuke, who had grown up with Gin-chan and Zura but had tried to harm us on many occasions, seemingly disappeared.

There was no movement from the Kiheitai or even the Harusame way up in space… Of course, the Shinsengumi and Bakufu were still on their guard and had spies scattered about to try and collect information, but there was not a word to be uttered about them for a long time.

I asked Sougo what he thought, and he reckoned they were either all dormant and waiting for something, or dead. Gin-chan however figured differently. He said Takasugi was on Earth, in our town even, living among us and just drifting unnoticed. I thought it was a pretty silly idea, and expressed that to him, thinking it odd that we hadn't seen him or bumped into him at least once.

I'll always remember Gin-chan's face after I'd finished laughing… He nodded along and agreed, it was probably just a silly feeling, but his expression spoke about more worry and foreboding than words ever could; though not for himself, for those he loved… It was in that moment that I realised, it's the things you don't know about or can't see that are the scariest.

However, apart from the concerning mystery of the insane samurai and his followers, it was summer, and many people were in high spirits.

This particular time of year brought about many happy memories. The beach became a popular place to visit again, people held picnics in the park, and Soyo-chan was allowed to pay more frequent visits. This was the summer of many joys. This was the summer, in which I fell pregnant.

It was Anego that first suspected it, when I started feeling nauseous throughout random parts of the day. I definitely couldn't eat as much which was incredibly strange for me. We hadn't been trying for a baby for very long at all, so I was a little doubtful when Anego suggested it, but nevertheless she dragged me off to a pharmacy at the speed of light where we purchased some testers.

By the time we got back to her dojo and she had practically thrown me into the bathroom with excitement, I was feeling nervous beyond belief.

'What if… What if I am pregnant?' I thought.

So many questions poured through my head as I unboxed the pregnancy tester. Would I make a good mother? I, whose mother died early- Would I know what to do? And would I do it right? The responsibility felt huge, almost overwhelming.

However, I couldn't say I wasn't at least a bit excited. I'm sure it was just because of nerves that I couldn't share Anego's enthusiasm straight away… Because the truth was, I always did want to be a mother. Even when I was a young girl of fourteen, I loved babies and tried to mother things all the time, even Gin-chan on occasions! I wanted to grow up so quickly back then and feel like a lady… But now that I had finally reached adulthood, I wasn't sure I was ready for anything…

A few minutes later it became apparent that Anego couldn't wait any longer and knocked on the door.

"Kagura-chan, are you finished? Are you okay sweetheart?"

As I slid open the door I was met with her expectant, caring face, which if I was honest, made me feel a lot more reassured. Thinking of all my dear friends and Earth family made me feel a billion times more confident.

"It…It tested positive".

I watched as Anego's face morphed slowly into realisation and then pure joy.

"Aaaahh! Kagura-chan that's wonderful!" She squealed and embraced me tightly.

"Of course, do another test tomorrow and in a few days, just to make sure. But ohhh, I'm so excited for you, imagine what Okita-san will say! And Gin-san!"

I simply smiled and tried not to imagine anything. I got so embarrassed when it came to things like that… Giving gifts to giving out compliments to telling people good news… All of those things I found incredibly difficult to do. My way of showing someone I love them was to punch them in the arm or call them something disgusting… And people knew this and got used to it quickly.

Of course, this didn't mean I hated giving people gifts and such- quite the opposite actually, I loved it! I just got embarrassed, that was all…

Suddenly, there was a clatter of a door somewhere within the Shimura home, and my attention was brought back to the present.

"Otae-san? Otae-san, have we got company?"

I turned to the left and saw Kondou-san appear through a door, dressed in his casual clothes. It must have been his day off…

"Oh! Well if it isn't Lady Okita! I haven't seen you in a while, but you look well as always. Sougo is always talking about you at work, bless him. He thinks the world of you, y'know?"

I blushed terribly in response and scowled at the floor. "Stupid sadist…"

Anego giggled and addressed her husband with her usual untrusting smile.

"Oh Isao-san, you've finally woken up, that's nice. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Ah, yes thank you! T-Though when I woke up I felt a little uncomfortable and realised there was a banana lodged in my ass…"

"Oh, really? I wonder how that got there" she said cheerily, never once changing expression.

Kondou-san seemed to look both scared and love-stricken at the same time, gulping and blushing in response.

"A-Anyway, Kagura-san. What brings you here today? Chatting about women's business?"

Anego promptly punched him into the wall before explaining.

"Kagura-chan here is pregnant".

"Wha…?" Kondou-san replied, dazed and on the floor.

"Okita-san and Kagura-chan are going to have a baby".

It took a while for the news to sink in, but eventually, Kondou-san joined the wagon of excitement as well.

"S-SOUGO'S GOING TO BE A FATHER?! I never imagined this day would come…H-He was always so distant you see…Nnh…S-Sougooo…" He bawled and sniffled into his wife's shoulder, who in turn patted his back half-heartedly, most likely disgusted by his impressive snot.

"C-Congratulations, both of you".

"Thanks Gori-san. You can buy us lots of baby gifts, yes?"

"O-Of course, of course, whatever you need".

"Good gorilla" I said, patting his head and wiggling a banana at him, before picking up my umbrella and walking to the entrance.

"Ah, Kagura-chan, where are you going?" Anego asked.

"To make the rounds. I have to mooch off of Gin-chan big time. He still owes me at least five years' worth of sukonbu, uh-huh".

* * *

When I got to the Yorozuya building, which was still counted as my home as I slept over often when Sougo was away, I decided to burst through the doors and announce the news in style.

"Papa yo! Mama yo! Hey hey ho! I got knocked up by a sadist so give up the goods to this poor mama-to-be, pu-lee-zu!…Don't look at me blankly, foo's!"

Gin-chan, who was sitting on the sofa as usual watching TV, turned to Hijikata who sat next to him with a dull look.

"Hijikata-kun, what language is that brat speaking in?"

"Beats me… Wait, mama? Did that mean…Who, me? Eh?" Hijikata scowled and mumbled around his cigarette.

"Oi oi, see? Even Toushi didn't understand. What do you want, alien musume?"

Realising that my casual announcement had back fired I became shy, and turned to looking around the room for inspiration.

"Uhm… Well…"

I could tell by his expression that Hijikata was trying to remember the lyrics I had rushed, and I gulped worryingly as his widening eyes met mine.

"Wait, Ojou-san…You can't mean that…"

Gin-chan looked confused and then annoyed that he was so.

"Hah?! What, Hijikata, what's going on, oi?"

"Ojou-san…Are you…?"

My gaze switched from him to Gin-chan, who was doing the same between Hijikata and myself with great impatience. I took a quick breath and came out with it.

"Hiji guessed it, yup… Uhm… Gin-chan? I'm going to have a baby, uh-huh".

There was complete silence after I spoke, both of their expressions a cross between blank and shocked while processing the information. But instead of either one of them being first to speak, it was Shinpachi, who had come through the door behind me without me hearing.

"Congratulations, Kagura-chan! Aneue actually caught me at the shops and told me- Hope you don't mind. I'm really happy for you both! Wow, this is going to be so exciting, right Gin-san?"

When we turned back to the pair still sitting on the sofa we didn't find them looking at us. Instead they were almost in a huddled state, drawn in together. Then came the murmuring.

"Oiiiiii, why is that glasses rack smiling?!"

"A demon. It's going to be a demon...!"

"A mini Yato sadist running around the place?! I didn't sign up for thiiiiiiis".

With a crack of my knuckles they both flinched. I could feel the annoyance engulf me and I was soon sent into a boiling rage.

"Yato-sadist-demon what now?! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE BEAUTIFUL THING GROWING INSIDE ME, AH?!"

"W-WE'RE SORRY!"

"ARRRGHHH!"

After a good thrashing courtesy of my strong limbs, the atmosphere thankfully mellowed a bit, and Gin-chan finally said the words I longed to hear.

"Geez, Gin-san… You should be nice to Kagura-chan, this is wonderful news right? I'm sure she was nervous about telling you. And how dare you call me a glasses rack?! I'm a human being ok?!" Shinpachi lectured.

"Oi oi, it wasn't just me! Toushi here"-

"Gin-san!"

"…Alright, alright, I get it, calm down Patsuan…" He sighed softly and turned his usual tired-looking eyes to me.

"Oi, brat. C'mere".

I pouted haughtily but walked over nonetheless, squatting down to when he was slumped against the wall. With a brief feeling of surprise on my part, he brought his arms out and wrapped me up tightly against him. Gin-chan didn't always give hugs, but when he did they were the best. He didn't always need to- we knew he adored us all, as we adored him. Usually we'd just sleep on him, even as we got older, making him incredibly uncomfortable, but not annoyed in the slightest. On this occasion I gave his notorious perm an affectionate noogie with my knuckles, before listening to him speak in his gentle voice- the voice he often used for sentimental times.

"You have made me so proud- I'm so proud to be your Earth dad. If ya' can let me be an Earth granddad to your child then…Well, I don't see me dyin' from such a thing" he winked. "Good luck Kagura-chan, and congratulations, to both you and Souichiro-kun".

"Yeah, congratulations Ojou-san" Hijikata chimed in. "Let's hope Sougo doesn't teach him or her to fire large bazookas at mayonnaise-lovers, ah?"

I giggled heartily. "I'll keep that in mind Hiji. Thank you… Thank you both". I said as I kissed them each on the cheek. "You're going to make fine grandpappies, yup!"

"Yeah…But we're not old yet, ok?" Gin-chan claimed desperately. I pretended I couldn't hear him as I skipped out the room to my final destination.

"Kagura-chan? You know that right? Oi!"

* * *

When I arrived back home I found that Sougo was still out on his rounds, which meant I had enough time to prepare us both a meal- an elaborate meal that took more effort than usual. Luckily, I knew I could count on all my friends to keep the news a secret from him, so I didn't have to worry about him being accidently told in the street. I wanted to tell him in the evening, so that we could eat and talk about it lots and then eventually go to bed. It would be perfect!

Sure enough, I heard the doors slide open as I was half way through preparing our meals. Sougo took his shoes off in the hall, as well as his jacket, before walking through to where I was and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. His hands briefly stroked across my abdomen, causing me to feel a rush of emotions. I thought of what was to come in the future, which made me feel warm and, if I wasn't mistaken, giddy with excitement. Warm air on my neck brought me out of my thoughts, and I blushed as he kissed his way up my pale skin, to the tips of my ear where he flicked his tongue out.

"And how is my beautiful alien wife today?" He murmured.

"She is very well thank you. However, she is currently trying to cook her and her Sadist husband dinner uh-huh, and cannot continue when being distracted".

"She's being distracted?"

"She is".

"I bet she likes these distractions though" he whispered as he breathed in the scent of my hair.

"…S-She does…But she must press on, yup".

Sougo smirked cheekily and angled my chin towards him, kissing me affectionately before backing off and sitting down at the kotatsu.

When dinner was ready and we were both settled, I decided to tell him the news. The food was steaming hot so it didn't matter if we waited for a while. Besides, I wanted to discuss our plans when we ate.

"Sadist, uhm… Before we eat I have something to tell you, yup".

"Hm? Sure, the food can wait. Go ahead, what is it? Has Hijikata-san finally been killed off?"

"No- NO! Sougo!" I cried, though it was through some poorly held back giggles.

"Okay, okay China, I won't joke about Hijikata-san's death anymore. I'll save that for my dreams" he coughed. "No, really. What news?"

I fiddled with my chopsticks as he sipped some sake.

"Well it… It's very good news, I hope, and slightly unexpected, uh-huh. But…"

"Out with it alien girl".

"I'm…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_A/N: Hello! I am terribly sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 5 ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it!_

**_Terms (in case anyone didn't know)-_**

_Shoji = Japanese sliding doors_

_Yukata = A casual summer kimono (nothing like a traditional kimono). It is almost always made of cotton._

_Kotatsu = Japanese table. In the winter a blanket is thrown over it, and they often have heaters underneath. In the summer the blanket is removed._

_Musume = Daughter_


End file.
